Tim Wraithewight
Tim Wraithewight is a Wizard, comes from Bootle in Liverpool and is the best friend of Azmat. Story Weirdsister College Tim Starts at Weirdsister College at the same time as Mildred ; he was already friends with Azmat at this point. When Hobbes brings a Gargoyle to life, it turns Tim and Azmat into statues, but they are turned back by Prof. Shakeshaft. The Gargoyle When Misery's Cafe is threatend with closure, Tim and Azmat start a collection in the courtyard to save Misery's, until the Beetle takes away their megaphone that they were using for the protest. The End of Misery's Tim and Azmat help Mr Denton , the caretaker, to fix the boiler when hot water is not getting to the College. Dreamcatcher When disscussing the likelihood of there actually being a real Dr Foster, Azmat thinks there is, but Starfinder thinks there isn't because no-one has heard from him for 30 years. Tim and Azmat then show Starfinder a magazine article, about Dr foster being kidnapped. After Dr Foster is summoned, Tim and Azmat tell Dr Foster about their plan for an Anti-Magic Potion, which sounds more like a soup- wich ends up being served at the Staff Supper. Dr. Foster, I Presume Tim and Azmat enter a team in the The Agonies, the college games. When playing Cannon Ball Squash, it's Deirdre's team versus Tim and Azmat's team; the witches win. Hobbes takes over as Captain of Tim and Azmat's team in order to win the golden cauldron. In the second agony Ethel and Hobbes are the ones who move the pieces, Tim defeats Cas and Azmat defeats Millie. In the third agony, The wizards are winning, and the witches have one ball left – they need a strike to win. It is Ethel's turn, and she is about to shoot, when Milly comes in with Deirdre, and she shoots. She gets the strike, and the witches win the Agonies. The Golden Cauldron Tim and Azmat meet Mildred's friend Enid Nightshade . At the café, Ben attempts some card tricks with Tim and Azmat. He's not very successful first time, but is the second, to Tim and Azmat's surprise. Then, Tim and Azmat are doing some magic tricks- They make a glass bottle disappear, but they're cheating as they're using real magic! Next morning, Tim and Azmat are impressing Enid with some magic tricks. They are planning a stage act at Misery's. When practicing their magic tricks in front of Enid, Tim accidentally makes his arm disappear! Good Friends At the end of the year, Tim and Azmat enter the Capernicus Prize, a prize awarded yearly to the student with the most original piece of research. Tim and Azmat's entry is a noisy Magic Disco Mixer – Dr Wendle comes to tell them to turn it off. Tim and Azmat end up using their remote-controlled magic disco mixer to distract the Whisperer, and help save Weirdsister College. The Gates of Power Relationships Tim and Azmat are old buddies, and very excited to be at Weirdsister. They drift between hanging out with Mildred's clique and Hobbes. Tim and Azmat are Practically twins, they do everything together. They work together on projects and even talk in unison. They are both from the same town and went to the same wizard school. Tim and Azmat have the same wacky sense of humour and love to make people laugh. Although it seems sometimes that they would rather mess around than work, they are talented wizards who know where it's at, and aren't afraid of putting forward their own theories. Appearances *Weirdsister College (TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Weirdsister College Category:Wizards